Thanksgiving Surprise!
by shirochanxmomo1220
Summary: Why's Momo feeling so bad on this Thanksgiving? Can Toshiro cheer her up, or will this be another depressing Thanksgiving? Read to find out! and PLEASE REVIEW! Happy Thanksgiving!


**Author's note: **It's been such a long time since I updated or written something, so I thought Thanksgiving would be the perfect chance for me to get back on with writing. Well, it may seem a bit rusty, but I hope you all still like it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

Story: Thanksgiving Surprise!

Momo put the turkey into the oven as Matsumoto, Kira and everyone else went to work on other foods.

"Momo-chan, are you sure you're ok?" The petite girl forced a smile and nodded.

"Of course, Matsumoto-san. I'm fine really…" But the fact was, she wasn't fine.

Pulling herself into an endless cycle of work proved to be ineffective at distracting her. As she continued on making sure everything was prepared for tonight's dinner, she remembered his words.

Flashback:

'I'm really sorry…Momo. I really wanted to be there, but there was a sudden mission. Matsumoto'll be with you."

"_Shiro-chan…"_

"_I'm sorry, Momo."_

"_I-It's ok, I understand." _

End Flashback

As saddened as she was by the news, she couldn't blame Hitsugaya. This wasn't the first time either, he had missed the Halloween, Christmas, and last Thanksgiving too. Although they were together now, he was still a captain, and being a captain, he had duties he needed to take care of.

"Momo-chan, Taicho said he would try to get back as soon as possible. So cheer up, already!"

"Yea." She sighed and carried on, not cheered up in the least.

After finishing up, Matsumoto pushed her outside to let her do whatever it was she wanted. She asked her not to worry and told her that she would finish everything up, leaving Momo some time to relax.

"Everyone else is working on the dinner, and Hitsugaya-kun isn't here either…" She found herself sitting on a rather tall cliff, looking out towards the ocean. The breezes of wind formed waves as they clashed with the water, and the waves flowed towards the sandy shore.

Momo sat there, looking out towards the white puffy clouds, foretelling of an impending shower. Her rhythm of her heavy heart was demoralizing as she wished for Hitsugaya to be there. Slowly, raindrops formed and dropped low to the earth, some hitting Momo's cheek. However, she continued to wait there, ignoring the petty droplets of rain.

Just as the hour passed, she figured dinner was about ready, but still, her body didn't get up.

"Stupid Bedwetter. Don't you know you'll get sick if you just sit in the rain?" At first, her mind didn't comprehend what was happening, but immediately after, she quickly turned and smiled a smile, brighter than any star.

"Hitsugaya-kun!?"

"Who else?"

"I…I thought you had a mission to go to?!"

"I did, but I managed to finish it early. What? You're not happy I'm back?" She wiped away a small tear of happiness and hurried to embrace him. "Of course I'm happy!"

"Well, then come on. I'm sure they've finished preparing the turkey already." She was still at a daze wondering if this was all real, and then suddenly, she ran up and gave him another affectionate hug, causing the white-haired boy to blush, but nonetheless, he hugged back.

As the two arrived, they were greeted by the surprised Shinigami. "Taicho!!! You're back!!" Matsumoto yelled at the top of her lungs.

Everyone gathered around them, but Matsumoto took charge and rushed them away. "Ok everyone, I think Taicho wants to spend some time with Momo-chan." She gave them a wink and they all took their places at the table.

Momo sat next to Toshiro and the two said grace along with the others, and soon began eating. Cutting up turkey, Momo fed some turkey to Hitsugaya, and likewise, Hitsugaya fed some to her as well, completely ignoring the surrounding people.

And so, this turned out to be a rather, wonderful Thanksgiving for Toshiro, and of course, for Momo.

**Author's note: **Ok, done and finished. I hope you all liked it and please review. Also, have a Happy Thanksgiving!!! I hope you have a delicious turkey and dinner too lol.


End file.
